Naruto fanfic: Master of the Elements
by SarthakBikramPanta
Summary: After Sarutobi one day told Naruto after a beating session from the Villagers that the Yondaime believed in Naruto, he set himself into training for 6 years straight. And with the new found knowledge that Naruto has an affinity to all the natural elements, Naruto will become stronger and take the Shinobi world by storm. Sakura and Sasuke bashing in the beginning.
1. The Beginning and all out Training

**Naruto Fanfic: The Master of the Elements**

Chapter 1: Beginning

A 6 year old Naruto stumbled to the Hokage Tower. He had just been beaten up as if there was no tomorrow. Naruto wept silently along the way. Why in the world did the villagers always do this to him? Why him of all people? Couldn't they pick on someone else? No scratch that. He didn't want even his enemies to receive the treatment that Naruto received. He then saw the secretary. The secretary Mira Ami was one of the few people who accepted Naruto for who he really is. When Mira saw the condition in which Naruto laid she shrieked in horror. She rushed to the young child's side and asked "What happened to you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just gave her a sad smile and answered back "You know what happens to me every week at least twice Mira-chan."

Mira looked at the young boy and silently cried. She knew that the boy was the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki's son. If one looked nicely at Naruto anyone would see the resemblance. Mira felt awful whenever she lied to Naruto that she didn't know his parents. Mira scooped the boy in her arms as she entered the Hokage's office. When the Sandaime Hokage saw the state of the child he immediately took the child out of her arms and then began to do the basic medical ninjutsu treatment that Tsunade had taught him. After all Naruto was like his second grandson and they both loved each other dearly.

After healing Naruto Hiruzen asked "They did it again didn't they?"

Naruto simply nodded. Mira just muttered "Why can't they see the difference between the two? I mean I am civilian myself but I understand it as well…."

Naruto perked up and then asked "Mira-chan so you know why I am treated like this?"

Sarutobi took some deep breaths and then said "I am sorry Naruto. We should not have kept this a secret to you. Instead of your protection it just made your life more miserable."

"What do you mean jiji?"

"Do you know the story of the Kyuubi attacking Konoha 6 years ago?"

"Yes of course they taught us that story in the academy. And then the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi while sacrificing his life." Naruto answered back innocently.

Hiruzen sighed. "All correct except for one part. The Kyuubi did not die."

"What do you mean jiji?"

"A bijuu such as the Kyuubi cannot be killed. If their physical manifestation is killed they will just re-appear within a year or two. The Kyuubi was sealed into a newborn. A newborn born on that very same day."

Realization dawned on the young Uzumaki's face. He trembled and then shakily asked "So…so I …..I am a demon?"

"No! There is a difference between the container and the contained. Never. Never say that you're a demon. Do you UNDERSTAND?" Sarutobi reprimanded quite furiously.

Naruto then asked trembling "Why did he choose me? I know several other people who were born on October 10th that year. Why did the Yondaime choose me of all people?"

Hiruzen sighed. "Minato knew your parents. They were brave and smart. He was quite the friends with them. Unfortunately both of them died when the Kyuubi appeared. Knowing that your parents genes were strong in you he believed that out of all the people, you of all people would be able to tame the Kyuubi."

"The Yondaime believed in me?" Naruto asked still trembling as Mira took him in her arms.

"Yes he did. Before he died he told me to tell the villagers to see you as a hero. Unfortunately very few followed his wish. The others saw you as the Kyuubi re-incarnated. What they don't understand is if they kill you the Kyuubi would appear where his last host died within a month or two."

Naruto nodded and then his face brightened up. "Jiji. I want to make the Yondaime proud! Can you give me some help in my ninja training and stuff?"

Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a proud face " _I am sure Minato and Kushina are already proud of you my child. I know I definitely am." "_ Alright. You've already accessed your chakra through the academy right?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and then said "I even got the substitution and transformation jutsu down. Though with the clone I have troubles. Iruka-sensei says it's because eof my large chakra reserves.

"Hmm…..Well alright then. I have got a scroll that can amend your clone problems. Its called the shadow clone jutsu. Now put your chakra into this slip of paper."

Naruto nodded and put his chakra into the paper. The results made Hiruzen almost fall from his chair. Scratch that. He did fall from his chair. The paper split into five parts. 1 turned into dark brown and crumbled to dust. The other turned into pure water. Another crumbled into a ball. Another caught fire and fell down to the ground as ashes. The last paper cut itself into some million little pieces.

Sarutobi just stared at the scene as Naruto asked "Um jiji was that supposed to happen?"

Hiruzen broke out of his stupor and then said "You do know about the five elments don't you (Naruto nods) Well that just proved that you have all the five elements as your affinity. And that is just astounding…Even though I myself have affinities to all the elements it took me 15 years to develop an affinity to all the elements."

Naruto smiled and jumped into the air saying "Yatta!"

Sarutobi smiled before bringing out five more scrolls. "In these are some basic jutsus. One for each element. Go and learn them. Come back to me after you've mastered them. I said master not learn ok?"

"Ok jiji! Thanks jiji! Bye jiji! Bye Mira-chan!" And with that Naruto sped off to the training grounds.

"He really is Minato and Kushina's kid isn't he?" Mira asked softly.

"Yes he is. And I am sure he will make them proud." Sarutobi answered back just as softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After two or three hours Naruto got the Shadow Clones Jutsu down and then opened one of the other scrolls.

 _Name of Jutsu: Lightning Style: Zeus_

 _Nature: Lightning Release_

 _Rank: C-rank_

 _Class: Offensive_

 _Range: Short range_

 _Hand seals: No hand seals required._

 _This jutsu is done by clasping your hands together and then charging them with Lightning chakra. Then he concentrate that lightning chakra into your palm and then hit the opponent with. As a bonus this jutsu is devastating in the standards of nin-tai-jutsu._

Naruto nodded in affirmation in getting the information. He learned from the shadow clone scroll that it could be used to train so as a bright idea Naruto made 20 shadow clones and then started to practice the jutsu. He clasped his hands together and then concentrated on a crackling chakra source in his body. He stood there for five minutes before he heard hit. Then he felt it. He concentrated that chakra into his palms and tried to hit a nearby tree with it. But before he could hit the tree the jutsu exploded in his hand. Grumbling Naruto muttered "I guess I need more control….."

Naruto and his shadow clones practiced the whole day and went to sleep knowing he was just few steps away from mastering the jutsu. The next day Naruto got up again and then by the afternoon mastered the jutsu. He was in training ground 17 practicing the jutsus while he sent a shadow clone to the academy. Panting in success after mastering a jutsu he opened the other scroll.

 _Name of Jutsu: Wind Style: Great Breakthrough_

 _Nature: Wind Release_

 _Rank: C-rank_

 _Class: Offensive_

 _Range: Short to Mid range_

 _Hand seals: Tiger-Ox-Dog-rabbit-snake-bird_

 _This jutsu is used to blow away things and destroy thing within your mid range. This jutsu takes a little more chakra than normal C-rank jutsus and if used properly can have devastating results._

Reading the information Naruto got to work. He flashed through the hand seals. You see since Naruto joined the academy Naruto found out that his hand seal speed was as fast as that of a tokubetsu jonin. That had made him really happy but then he really didn't have the jutsus to back it up. Naruto then sucked in the surrounding air and then applied chakra to it as the scroll said. Then he released. Well the jutsu did work. But Naruto was blown away backwards as well hitting a tree. Cursing the tree he went back to training with the jutsu.

The next day Naruto trained with the jutsu again. And the day after that with the help of a lot of shadow clones Naruto completely mastered the jutsu. Grinning at his success he opened up another scroll.

 _Jutsu name: Earth Style: Earth Wall_

 _Nature: Earth Release_

 _Rank: B-rank_

 _Class: Defensive_

 _Range: Short Range_

 _Hand seals: Tiger-Boar-Dog-Snake_

 _This jutsu is used to defend oneself from incoming attacks. This jutsu is strong enough to stop B to low A rank lightning jutsus as well to which Earth release is weak to. Afetr concentrating your earth chakra into your hands you slam your hands to the ground and will the wall to appear and defend you from incoming attacks._

Naruto followed the instructions as a knee length earth wall appeared on the ground in front of Naruto. Well not bad for your first try. Naruto continued doing this jutsu for 5 days flat to master this jutsu. Proud of his success Naruto went to the other scroll.

 _Name of Jutsu: Water Style: Water Whip_

 _Nature: Water Release_

 _Rank: C-B rank_

 _Class: Offensive, Supplementary_

 _Range: Short to Mid range_

 _Hand seals: Rat-Dog-Ox_

 _This jutsu like all water ninjutsu requires a water source to use. This jutsu is by itself very strong but if lightning chakra is added to it this jutsu can be devastating. While learning this jutsu believe that a whip made out of water is going to be made with the water from the nearby water source. This jutsu requires 10.456 Mega Watts potential of chakra._

Naruto nodded and led his clones to the stream in the training ground as he started to practice the jutsu. It took him more than he expected to master the jutsu. One week. Hmmm…..ain't bad for a ^ year old nearing 7 year old academy student.

The day after mastering that Jutsu he opened up the last scroll.

 _Name: Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu_

 _Nature: Fire Release_

 _Rank: C-rank_

 _Class: Offensive_

 _Range: Short to Mid range_

 _Hand seals: Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger._

 _This jutsu requires about 56.7643 Mega watts potential of chakra. Happy Learning!_

This jutsu completely tripped him off. He tried to master this jutsu for about two weeks straight but couldn't make a fireball bigger than a football. On his way home he heard someone saying that Itachi Uchiha the son of Mikoto Uchiha was very proficient in Fire release. Naruto knew it was naïve hope to ask someone to help him in the jutsu but he thought, well one can try can they not?

So he went to the Uchiha compound and slowly knocked the door. A woman in her mid-thirties opened the door and asked "How may I help you young one?" " _He looks so much like Minato. I wanted to castrate Fugaku when I heard that he didn't allow anyone to adopt Naru-chan. Hell I wanted to adopt him myself."_

"Are you Mikoto Uchiha?" Naruto asked meekly.

"Why yes I am. So why are you here? Something you need to tell me perhaps?"

"Well you see I am trying to learn the **Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu** but I just couldn't get it down. But I heard your son Itachi Uchiha Is really good in Fire jutsus so I was hoping if he could….help…me."

Mikoto smiled at the child. The poor child was teaching himself how to be a ninja. Maybe she should grant his request. "Of course. (Looking inside of the house) Itachi! Come here! I want you to do something!"

"coming mom!" A muffled voice replied. The voice sounded familiar to Naruto. When Naruto saw Itachi he smiled and then said "Weasel-niisan?"

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Itachi asked confused.

Naruto explained the situation to him and Itachi gladly taught him the jutsu. Naruto after that incident got along really well with Mikoto and Itachi who were like his family as well. But he despised Fugaku and Sasuke who both called him a 'demon.'

After completely mastering the 5 jutsus Naruto returned to Hiruzen who gave him the scrolls on chakra control. At first Naruto was against it but after he learnt that using jutsus would be easier via chakra control he began learning them. It took Naruto 2 days to master the leaf balancing and two and a half days to learn the kunai balancing. After that it took Naruto four days to get the tree climbing and a week to get the water walking done. After that he would stimulate battling on trees and water surfaces with his shadow clones to let him gain a better attention span and better chakra control. After that Naruto took about three months to get the leaf exercises of each of the elements done.

One day Naruto had gone to the Hokage to ask for a Tai-jutsu scroll. The Hokage had gave him a scroll smiling. It was a peculiar style as well. It was called the Hummingbird Fist.

 _The Hummingbird Fist is a Tai-jutsu style that requires speed, precision and strong strikes. The user attacks with speed and hits the weak areas of the body momentarily paralyzing the enemy giving the user a wide chance to score a direct hit._

After reading that Naruto had erm…..lets just say _persuaded_ the Hokage to apply gravity seals on him. That also started Fuinjutsu for Naruto. He would often ask Iruka to give him the permission to go to the forbidden section of the library. Iruka who knew all about Naruto's new training regime allowed it one condition that Naruto took his academics seriously. Naruto at day would practice the Katas of the Hummingbird style while at home would practice calligraphy. After 2 months he finished the calligraphy course and then started Fuinjutsu. It was funny how easily it came to Naruto. Naruto could make seals no ones business. He could often hear Sarutobi muttering "He _is_ their son after all. It runs in his genes….." When Naruto would show Sarutobi of his new Fuinjutsu scrolls.

Naruto wondered who his parents were but Sarutobi had told him that his parents had a lot of enemies before they died and would stop at nothing to kill him for revenge. So Sarutobi would only tell him when he reached Chunin. That just encouraged Naruto more. When Naruto turned eight a tragedy befell him. One day Itachi and Mikoto came and told him that Itachi was leaving for about a lot of years. Naruto was confused. They made him swear not tell anyone and explained the whole situation to him. Naruto was shocked that the Uchiha would try to plan a coup but agreed to their terms. Itachi then that night killed all of the Uchiha caln besides himself, Sasuke and Mikoto. Before he left he put a thick scroll in front of Naruto's house with a letter saying it contained all the non-sharingan Jutsus Itachi knew. After Naruto un-scrolled it he read through the Jutsus names.

 _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu (C)_

 _Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu (B)_

 _Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet Jutsu (A)_

 _Fire Style: Flame Dance Jutsu (B)_

 _Fire Style: Fire Vortex Jutsu (A)_

 _Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu (A-S)_

 _Fire Style: Fire Blast Jutsu (A)_

 _Fire Style: Blaze Burn Jutsu (S)_

 _Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clones Jutsu (A)_

 _Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clones Jutsu (A)_

 _Ninja Art: Fire Style Shuriken Shower Jutsu (A)_

 _Ninja Art: Fire Style Kunai Shower Jutsu (A)_

 _Ninja Art: Clone Great Explosion Jutsu (B-A)_

There were some tips for Kunai and Shuriken throwing as well. Naruto smiled and tucked in the scroll and decided to learn them later. Soon Naruto reached Kata number 8 out of 10 in the Hummingbird Style and Fuinjutsu level 4 out of 10. He continued to trai in them. About four months later Naruto's gravity seal was X12 gravity. Naruto would sometimes unseal the gravity seals and allow himself to run at his full speed. He was elated with the results. He could give normal jonin a run for their money in speed. Thinking it was time for a weapon he went to the Higurashi Ninja Weapons Shop.

He entered the shop as a girl about a year above his age welcomed him saying "Welcome I am Tenten Higurashi. Can I help you?"

Naruto scratched his head and said "Thanks I am Naruto Uzumaki. You see I am trying to find a weapon suited for me. So I am just here to browse for now."

Tenten nodded her head sagely and then said "Well then don't waste time! Look for a weapon that suits you!"

Naruto smiled at her antics before turning serious again and looking for a weapon. He would occasionally pick up a sword or tanto and try to twirl it or something but they just wouldn't feel right in his hands. Naruto even tried some staffs and bows. Thy didn't feel right either. Then at the very end of the shop something caught Naruto's eye.

It was a masterpiece. It was a 4 and a half foot sword with the engravings a blue and green dragon on it. There was an inscription carved as well. Since the font of the letters were really small he squinted to read it.

 _He who wields this sword_

 _Shall find the Power_

 _Of the Dragon_

 _Guiding him through Peril_

 _Of all Kinds_

Naruto took the sword carefully and asked Tenten how much it cost. Tenten looked nervous at the isight of the sword and said she would call her father for the price. When Kisara Higurashi saw one Naruto Uzumaki wielding the sword like no problem at all Kisara agreed to sell the sword for 25,000 ryo. That stung a bit but for Naruto it was worth it. Before Naruto left the shop Kisara stopped him and said "You know something about that sword?"

"NO. What about it Kisara-san?"

"That sword could not be lifted by 10 shinobi straight."

On that Note Naruto went to the library to find a Sword Style. He found one appropriate for a dragon kind of scroll called the **Dragon's Calling Style.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\

Naruto was now 10 years old and he could be compared to a normal jonin in skill. Sarutobi had to say he was impressed. Naruto was currently on level 8 in Fuinjutsu and only two more levels were left to become a seal master. He was now thos year working on his physical fitness. In the Morning till Lunch he would run around the village with his gravity seal at max. Then From lunch to snacks time he would do pushups. Then Naruto would go home and do his fuinjutsu training. Naruto also had at least 7 jutsus in every element now. His sword training was also going smoothly. He would sometimes go and ask Hayate and Yugao to give him tips to train with the sword. Naruto then in his 12th year and final year of the academy stayed at home during the day to study on theory portion of being a ninja. He read on tactics and strategies as well. He read things like:-

 _The Founding of the Hidden Villages_

 _Before the Era of the Hidden Villages Clans waged war against each other. Out of all these fearsome clans the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju took the seat for the most dangerous clans. The uzumaki's while peaceful and usually kept to themselves were really powerful in combat and their strength in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu knew no bounds. The Senju and Uchiha clans on the other hand despised each other. If one nation chose the Uchiha clan, its opponent nation would hire the Senju clan. Eventually sick of all the bloodshed the Senju and Uchiha made an alliance with clan leaders Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama initiating the treaty. They decided to settle down a make a village for shinobi. The Uzumaki backed them up and made their own village in the Land of Whirlpools named Uzushiogakure no Sato whilst they became the third founder of Konoha by supplying Financial resources and many more. After seeing the benefit of a Shinobi village other nations too started forming them. The Kamizuru Clan started Iwagakure no Sato, the Yotsuki clan started Kumogakure no Sato, The Hozuki clan started Kirigakure no Sato and finally the Subaku Clan started Sunagakure no Sato. They became the great five Shinobi nations. Minor villages too popped up like Ame, Kusa, Taki, Sora, Jomae, Hoshi, Yuga, Shimo, Tani, Heizu, Yuki, Getsu etc. Thus began the start of the Hidden Villages_

 _The Battle of Legends: Uchiha Madara and Hashirama Senju_

 _Hashirama Senju was called the God of Shinobi whilst Madara Uchiha was called the Devil of Shinobi. Hashirama possessed the famed Wood Release that appeared once in every ten generations in the Senju clan. At first the two started out as friends. But when the people of Konoha selected Hashirama to be the First Hokage, enraged Madara left the village and tamed the Kyuubi with the power of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He then attacked the village. Hashirama using his Wood Release prowess tamed the tailed beast from his end and then proceeded to kill Madara. But in saying so the battle was no easy battle for Hashirama. The Battle remapped the whole Land of Fire. They fought at what is today called the Valley of the End_

 _The First Great Shinobi War_

 _The first act of the first war was when Taki sent Kakazu to kill Hashirama's daughter. Kakazu succeeded in his mission and enraged about his 10 year old daughter's death he let all of the Bijuu whom Hashirama had caught in wild and let them loose in Taki making Taking razed to the ground. Slowly other villages started to take sides between the two villages and broke out into full blown war. In the end of the war Hashirama gave his life to stop the bloodshed that came from the war but not before proclaiming his brother Tobirama Senju as the Second Hokage. This war was won by Konoha_

 _The Second Great Shinobi war_

 _This war was started by Iwa who wanted to expand its territory into other nations as well. In this war Tobirama Senju gave his life by saving an elite platoon of shinobi consisting of Konoha and it's allies but not before appointing Hiruzen Sarutobi, his student as the third Hokage. This war was won by Konoha as well. It was in this war as well that the Third Hokage's students Jiraiya Oil, Tsunade Senju and Orochimaru Hebi became legends named as the three Sannin of Konoha._

 _The Third Great Shinobi War_

 _This war was caused by the small but soon large skirmishes that happened between the nation borders. But the major kick start happened when the Third Kazekage of Sunagakure suddenly disappeared. In the war several figures became legends like the White Fang etc. But the biggest figure of them all was the Konoha no Kirroi Senkou or more popularly known as the Yellow flash of Konoha, Minato Namikaze. He learned the Second Hokage's Hiraishin and even perfected it. He took on armies alone with that jutsu. He's most dangerous accomplishment was when he killed over 5000 Iwa shinobi in a matter of 22 seconds. He after the war was won by Konoha was named the Yondaime Hokage. But four years into his reign the Kyuubi attacked the village and he gave his life to kill the bijuu._

It was stuff like this that Naruto read to gain knowledge on the world though he was snorting like hell when he heard the 'killing the Kyuubi' part. And finally after 8 months the Genin exams arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Iruka was announcing the rules of the exam he was smirking inwardly. Knowing all about Naruto's training regime he knew he would blow away the whole competition. And the students were surprised enough when Naruto came in the morning wearing a net shirt inside a white shinobi jacket on the outside much like the Yondaime Hokage. Saying that Naruto's hair had come down like bangs and he looked like a mini clone of the Yondaime. Iruke seriously considered that Naruto was related to him somehow. After distributing the test papers he told the written test would now start.

As Naruto looked at the questions he didn't mean to but smirked. These questions were easy in his standards. The questions went like:-

 _Name all the Hokages._

 _How did the 1_ _st_ _Shinobi war end?_

 _How did the 2_ _nd_ _shinobi war end?_

 _Who was Minato Namikaze?_

 _What is chakra?_

 _What are the 5 natural elements?_

 _Decribe the battle between Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama._

The questions went on and on like that. After Iruka and Mizuki (A/N-Mizuki ain't bad in this fic) corrected the papers Iruka announced the top five scores. "On fifth position we have Hinata Hyuuga with 94. On Fourth position we have Shikamaru Nara with 95.5. On Third Position we have Sakura Haruno with 97. On Second position we have Sasuke Uchiha with 98 and on first position we have…."

All the students inched forward to see who beat Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki with a perfect 100 out of 100."

The class gaped in disbelief. Sasuke was seething as the 'demon' showed him up. Then came the weapons throwing. Sasuke got 9 upon 10. Sakura got 4. Ino got 5 while the other clan heirs all got 6-8. When it was Naruto's turn Sasuke said "Just try and top my score dope."

Naruto smirked as he took only one kunai and shuriken and then used the Kunai/Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to hit bulls eye on every target getting a perfect 10 out of 10. Naruto returned back and said "Well I did top your score Sasuke- _kun."_

Sasuke was gritting his teeth at the humiliation. Then came the ninjutsu test of the 'academy three.' All the students including Naruto (except he did it without seals) performed the jutsu flawlessly. Then finally came the tai-jutsu rounds.

Sakura fought Ino which was just a brawling match. Choji fought Shikamru who just forfeited in the end. Kiba fought Shino who just forced Kiba out of the ring making him disqualified. Hinata faced against a civilian born and took care of her easily. Then Iruka announced Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha. All the fangirls were screaming 'go Sasuke-kun'' etc.

The two regarded each other before they both said at the same time "Iruka-sensei request for this match to be a nin-taijutsu match."

Iruka looked at the two young shinobi before nodding and slowly saying "Ok as long as no fatal jutsus are used."

They both nodded. The two got into their taijutsu stance. When Iruka shouted begin not one of them moved. The Uchiha's Interceptor fist relied heavily on the opponent making the first move and Naruto was not moving an inch. Sasuke angry arrogantly charged ahead. Naruto simply vanished from view. Sasuke's eyes widened at the speed of the former dead last and got on guard. He saw Naruto some feet away from him and making some familiar Hand seals. Naruto then declared " **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

Naruto made a fireball the size of a truck appear and attack Sasuke. Sasuke lunged away in time to miss the attack. He flew through his own set of hand seals and said " **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

Naruto put his hand on the dog seal and slammed his hand on the ground. " **Water Style: Water Formation Walls."** Immediately from a pond next to the ring water surrounded Naruto making him safe from the attack. Sasuke gritted his teeth and then lunged forward before saying " **Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"**

Naruto dodged the attack and then flew to the air and said " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

A gust wind made Sasuke drop flat on to the floor. Then he heard Naruto say " **Lightning Style: Zeus."**

Naruto slammed his electrified palm on Sasuke as the electricity made Sasuke fall unconscious.

The whole class was silent for few minutes before a smirking Iruka gave Naruto his new headband. In the class after Sasuke had regained consciousness Iruka declared Naruto as the rookie of the year and told them of the teams. "Tema 10: Ino Yamanake, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara with Jonin Asuma Sarutobi. Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame with Jonin Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno with Jonin Kakashi Hatake."

Later on the day Naruto was called by the civilian council.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked irritatingly.

Koharu's eyes narrowed as she addressed the boy. "I will ignore your comment for now but I wont in the future. Now de- I mean _boy_ it has come into our knowledge that you defeated the last Uchiha with no troubles at all. We the Civilian Council want you to teach Sasuke all the jutsus that you know."

"No." Naruto answered back simply.

"What! But why why wont you?!" A civilian councilman asked.

"Its my decision. Plus you all cant force me into it. As a ninja I fall under the jurisdiction of the Hokage and the Shinobi council. Isn't that right Old man?"

Out of the corner the Sandaime Hokag emerged and chuckled before saying "Why yes Naruto-kun. The civilian council has no say in shinobi matters that do not concern them."

"But Hokage-sama!"

"Quiet! Naruto Uzumaki is fully under my command as a Ninja and you all as the Civilian council have no say in shinobi matters! Is that UNDERSTOOD?" Hiruzen asked dangerously.

They nodded vigorously before they left. Hiruzen looked at Naruto before saying "Take a good rest this night Naruto-kun. Tomorrow's a big day for you."

Naruto nodded and said a quick thank you before going home. Naruto fell into his bed. " _Mom Dad whoever you two were. I will make you two proud. Along with you Yondaime-sama."_

END OF CHAPTER

SO….How's my new story? Tell me all about it in the reviews.

Ja Ne!


	2. Genius Sensei and the Wave

**Naruto Fanfic: The Master of the Elements**

Chapter 2: The Genius Sensei

Kakashi was looking at the three genin in front of him. He sighed. He was basically forced to pass this team so what the hell was the point of doing a test?! Out of the three genin Kakashi just decided that Naruto was by far his favorite. He didn't care shit for what the civilian council was telling him to train Sasuke individually and not the other two members of the team. Oh no he would not do that. He would train them all equally…..though breaking Sasuke out of his arrogance and Sakura out of her fan-girlism.

Kakashi after introducing himself and the genin introducing themselves, he took them to the training ground 7 for an overview of their strengths and weaknesses. He ordered Sakura to spar with him. Sakura slowly came to the field and then stood in front of him in a basic academy stance. " _Wow there was a break for 3 weeks after the graduation exams and she didn't get a new Tai-jutsu style for herself. I've got my work cut out for me…."_

Sakura then rocked her fist backwards and then tried to hit Kakashi. That really was of no use at all. Kakashi just ducked and then hit her with low chunin strength. She was knocked out cold. Kakashi sighed and then told Sasuke to come forward.

Sasuke flashed through some hand seals and then said " **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**

Kakashi looked impressed at the genin using such a jutsu before jumping upwards in a mid-arc. Sasuke growled before flashing through some more hand seals and saying " **Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!"**

Kakashi sighed before he dodged the attack in a smokeless shunshin. Then Kakashi reappeared behind Sasuke and then tripped him making Sasuke lose.

Naruto then came forward and then set down in the hummingbird fist stance as Kakashi put his book inside of his pouch to the surprise of his two teammates. The two where on to each other. To the two genin the match was merely all but a blur. But to Kakashi and Naruto they were trading blow for blow. Kakashi then decided use genjutsu as he backed and then used the **Genjutsu: Hell viewing technique.**

Naruto felt no genjutsu at all. One of the benefites of being a jinchuriki included no genjutsu under the A-rank could affect them. Sighing Kakashi put his hand on the snake seal as he proclaimed " **Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld."**

Naruto put his hand on the tiger hand seal as he body flickered out of the jutsu's range. Naruto then proclaimed " **Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu!"**

A huge stream of fire was approaching Kakashi who suddenly lifted his headband to reveal a sharingan. Naruto wasn't really surprised. He had heard about the legendary Copy ninja. But his teammates were definitely surprised. Then Kakashi vanished from view as he reappeared behind Naruto and hit him in the back. But Naruto simply disappeared in a poof as Kakashi saw he had hit a log. " _Damn. He used the Substitution. Clever bastard!"_

Kakashi then slammed his leg on the ground as he said " **Lightning Style: Lightning Streaks Jutsu!"**

Streaks of lightning started to cover the field as Naruto jumped into the air to avoid being hit. Kakashi smirked as he saw an opening and then threw a barrage of shuriken at Naruto mid-air. Naruto in a hurry suddenly jumped again…mid-air. After Naruto fell down to earth again Kakashi asked "How did you do that Naruto?"

"Ah…..you see I moisturize the air below my feet and make it semi solid. Then I use it propel myself upwards again." Naruto replied while scratching his hair sheepishly.

Then Kakashi without asking further questions proclaimed " **Lightning Style: Chidori Nagashi!"**

Naruto dodged the attack as he withdrew his word and then sent his wind chakra through it. Then in a horizontal slash Naruto released the wind chakra as he proclaimed " **Wind Style: Descending Swallow!"**

True to his word the descending wind chakra slowly took on the shape of a swallow as Kakashi blocked the attack with an **Earth Wall.** Then Kakashi said "Enough Naruto I have seen enough of your skills. Now team come over here."

Kakashi then looked at Sakura. "Sakura you are a fan girl with potential. But if you don't break out of your fan girl attitude you will die in battle."

Then he turned to Sasuke. "You are strong for a newly graduated genin. But your arrogance will eventually be your downfall Sasuke."

Finally Kakashi turned to Naruto. "And you Naruto…..I must say I am impressed. Even though I only used 3/5th of my original strength I can say you were holding back as well. Good job."

"And now in conclusion Sakura I would put you at Low genin level. Sasuke I would put you at high genin or low chunin level. Naruto I would keep you at Jonin level at least." Kakashi concluded before he continued "So…Now we have a lot of training ahead of us before we go on missions. So have anyone of you have heard about chakra control?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was mumbling cursing under his breath. While Kakashi was a brilliant sensei he had not warned them about D-rank missions. Kakashi had even taken a photo under their noses. But Naruto did like Kakashi. He was as lazy as they came but he was a really good sensei as well. In their first week of training he taught team 7 the tree walking and water walking exercises. Of course Naruto already k new them which made Sasuke growl at him and Sakura to bicker him. After that Kakashi brought several tai-jutsu scrolls and found the perfect one for Sakura called the 'Queen's Fist'. Then he shored up everyone's tai-jutsu though with Naruto Kakashi went especially severe to make his tai-jutsu elite jonin level which earned him a jealous tare from Sasuke and a glare from Sakura. After that the next two weeks Kakashi taught team 7 the **Kunai Kage Bunshin Jutsu** and the **Shuriken Kage Bunshin Jutsu** and the **Shunshin.** After that Kakashi had found out everyone's affinity. Sasuke had an affinity towards Fire and Lightning. Sakura had an affinity towards Water while Naruto had an affinity to all the elemens and to his surprise Kakashi had already been informed about that by the Hokage. He still remembered the looks on Sakura's and Sasuke's face when they saw the results of his chakra paper.

 _Flashback_

 _As Naruto channeled his chakra through the paer the paper split into five parts. One burst into flames followed by one turning entirely into water. Then another crumbled up and another turned to dust. The last one was torn to about a million pieces._

 _After the two other genin broke out of their awed state Sasuke growled at him and said "How could you have an affinity to all the elements while I an Uchiha don't? I need that power so give it to me!"_

 _Sakura then backed him up. "Yeah Naruto-baka give Sasuke-kun your power! He needs it to avenge his clan!"_

 _Naruto just ignored them as he went off to practice some techniques._

 _End of Flashback_

Finally after finishing about thirty five D-rank missions Kakashi had requested the Hokage for a C-ranked mission. Their job was to escort a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna to his home the Land of waves. Packing his bags he shunshinned off to meet his teammates in the gates of Konoha.

After some while the journey was seriously getting boring when Naruto noticed a water puddle. It hadn't rained in days so how the hell was there a water puddle here in nowhere?! Then it hit him. It was genjutsu. He noticed that Sakura and Sasuke hadn't noticed it while he looked at Kakashi who discreetly nodded. After they passed the puddle two figures wearing Kiri headbands arose from the puddle and 'killed' Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura were in shock as they saw their sensei supposedly die. Naruto took out his sword as he got to work. Naruto cut the chain and wrapped it in his sword as he yanked the two chunin level nuke ninjas. "Whaaa?" Geizu muttered as he was pulled by Naruto. Naruto then used his two hands to smash the two chunins head together. The two fell down unconscious. Suddenly Kakashi dropped down from a tree and said "Good job Naruto. Sasuke….Sakura you really should not freeze up like that. And now you Tazuna…..you've got some explaining to do."

As Tazuna told team 7 of the condition of the land of waves Sasuke was seething inside. " _That dope defeated those two chunin nuke ninjas like it was nothing! Like he did It for breakfast! How strong is the dope?! How can I get it?"_

" _How is Naruto baka so powerful? When he fought Kakashi-sensei it looked like jonin fighting jonin not a jonin fighting genin. A Nd why can't he give his power to my Sasuke-kun?"_

After agreeing to continue the journey Kakashi wrote a small letter to the Sandaime to give him some backup. As Kakashi's summons went to Konoha Naruto and the team continued their way to the Land of Waves.

Once they were only about twenty minutes distance from the Wave Naruto and Kakashi felt a surge of chakra and some killer intent. They both went into battle ready state as a huge Sword came flying at them. Kakashi pulled Sakura and Sasuke down as Naruto tackled Tazuna to the ground. "Well well Kakashi the Copy ninja. I am honored to have met you."

"Zabuza Momochi the Kirigakure no Kijin (demon of the mist). A-ranked almost S-rank missing ninja from Kirigakure. It is an honor for me as well to have met you."

Now enough talk. Let us fight Copy ninja!" Zabuza declared as Kakashi ordered team 7 to create the battle formation delta with Tazuna in the middle. Kakashi stopped the incoming sword strike from Zabuza with his metal plates as Kakashi pushed abuza back. Zabuza used the **Hiding in the Mist** jutsu as the total area was silent for some time. Meanwhile Naruto was pulsing his chakra into the nearby area. He detected another shinobi watching the battle and frowned at that before looking for Zabuza. He found him right behind Tazuna. Eyes widening Naruto drew his sword as Zabuza made his appearance known. Naruto deflected the blow with his sword. Zabuza looked on in surprise as a genin stopped his attack and had sensed him. Jumping back Zabuza used his KubikiriHocho to strike Naruto. Naruto channeled his earth chakra into his sword as he slammed the sword into the ground. A huge wall appeared to block the attack. Zabuza then shunshinned to where he was in the beginning and then said "Quite the genin you've got there Kakashi"

Kakashi eye-smiled at Zabuza before saying "Why yes. Naruto is my strongest student. If I fight him with full force even I may face some problems."

"Hmmmmm…..Interesting. Then I have some change of plans. I will see you in two weeks' time Kakashi…..blonde gaki…." Zabuza said as he disappeared into the mist. Kakashi sighed as he put his headband on again and then told his team to continue on to the Wave. Afet an hour when they had settled they were met up by a really tired team 8 who had run quite the distance from Konoha to reach the Land of Waves in time. Waving off Kurenai's exhaustion much to Kurenai's irritation Kakashi just commented how she needed to build up her stamina even more. Team 7 and Team 8 looked amusedly at the two childhood friends bickering at each other before Kurenai in irritation used a genjutsu called **Perverts Nightmare.** Both the teams laughed as they saw Kakashi suddenly cry out "MMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY PREEEEECCIOOUUUSS! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto wiped his tear as he recorded the whole thing with his camera. Oh how he was going to blackmail Kakashi with this in the future…

While this was all funny and good for the newly graduated genin this was just the Calm before the Storm. The two Jonin and Naruto knew that. And they knew something big was coming their way. Something that would give them heavy trouble.

END OF CHAPTER

SO HOW WAS IT GUYS?

NOW REVIEW GODDAMNIT! REVIEW ON MY OTHER FANFIC NARUTO OF THE FOREST AS WELL. WITH THAT SAID…..JA NE!


End file.
